


Movement

by Paxon1



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Lemon, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxon1/pseuds/Paxon1
Summary: You get asked to meet Black Hat in his office and things get a little steamy.





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m going to try to write this as non gendered as possible. If people want a specific gender just send me an ask about what you would like to see or who you would like to see it with. This is my first public smut and I am linking it to my AO3 so it hopefully doesn’t get flagged. I also do head cannons and the like so send me anything :3  
> I’m in kinda a lemony mood lately. Also I’m about to reference someone popping off a champagne bottle top with a glass flute *note this is one of those skinny tall glasses you drink alcohol with. Not a musical instrument* and if you haven’t seen someone do it, look it up on YouTube because it's really impressive.  
> **Listen to Hozier’s new song: movement. It is what inspired the fic and its honestly an amazing song and gives you all those forbidden sex feels with the haunting choir at the end and just do yourself a favor and be prepared to be turned on)

It had been a rather busy day at work and Black Hat was growing impatient. Sales had been skyrocketing more than ever thanks to duo of scientist he had working for him: Flug Slys and (y/n). He wasn’t the type of person to send rewards, but he had been trying to find a way to send his congratulations to his subordinates. Black Hat really had his eye on one of them in particular, (y/n). The young person was well renowned for their hard work and dedication to villainy. This was something that caught Black Hat’s attention. In the months that followed their hire, Black Hat started taking an interest in them. He couldn’t shake the thought of the two of them spending quiet time alone tougher. It was a rare thought, but it was there nonetheless. Little did he know that the other being was having similar thoughts. 

Black Hat had bought a very expensive bottle of Champagne that he would use to celebrate with his favorite scientist. He sent a message via email for (y/n) to meet him in his office for some news. Black Hat knew that they would be using their iPad to sketch out a new design for a weapon. On command, the notification dinged and (y/n) was making their way to Black Hat’s lair.   
“You wanted to speak to me, sir” The small frame stood at the door and had a look of worry.   
“It is nothing bad. Do come in” Black Hat beckoned with a gloved hand while staying seated in his large chair. The air in the room was still; you could hear a pin drop if one were to. It added to the mystery that surrounded the charcoal man.   
Black Hat cleared his throat and began to speak, “As I’m sure you are aware, sales have been increasing. I believe that you have had a rather large impact on the company since your arrival. We have had more time to perfect and get orders out because of your help. For that I wanted to take the time to congratulate and thank you.”   
Black Hat was a professional man and always spoke as if he were conducting business. His deep baritone voice vibrated off the walls and bounced back like a drum that hit (y/n)’s chest.

Black Hat then stood up from his chair and made his way over to a small cooler that sat next to his cabinet of liquor. He pulled out the Champagne he was keeping and grabbed two toasting flutes that looked like they were vintage and expensive. Everything about Black Hat was lavish so it only made sense that he would have the best glassware.   
“I hope you like champagne” Black Hat had a sliver of a smile which was a rather uncommon sight. (Y/n) smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs that sat opposite from Black Hat’s desk. The larger man sat the items down on the desk and twisted off the mettle top of the bottle. Black Hat then cuffed his dress shirt in preparation for what was about to happen. It was also very rare to see that much of the boss’s arms and this caused (y/n) to stare in excitement. In an elegant fashion, he took one of the flutes and slid it up the seam of the bottle, causing the top half to pop off and fly to the other side of the room. Instantly the bottle started bubbling over and Black Hat was swift enough to pour the liquid into the glasses before making too much of a mess. It was extremely impressive.   
Once the glasses were full, Black Hat handed one to (y/n) and took a sip out of the other one. The beverage slid down his throat with ease as (y/n) watched patiently. In a matter of seconds, Black Hat’s glass was empty as he reached for more.   
“Aren’t you going to try some?” He questioned. (Y/n) had been too busy watching the other being and forgot that they hadn’t taken a sip at all of the sparkling liquid. The taste was exquisite and (y/n) thought that they were the luckiest person to have ever lived. They wondered what their boss was planning and the real reason as to why he felt the need to celebrate with them. 

The thought must’ve been obvious because Black Hat smirked to himself and saw the blush spread across (y/n)’s face. He felt excitement rise within him but he tried to keep his emotions in check.   
“It’s good isn’t it?” He asked smiling and (Y/n) nodded in agreement.   
“It is, sir. It must’ve been quite hard to acquire it” (y/n)’s face became even redder thinking about all the trouble that Black Hat went through for them.   
Black Hat sat at the edge of his desk and undid his tie from a long day’s work before saying, “Nonsense. I only demand the best for my employees.” He wanted to make it clear that the two could relax together but he inadvertently made the situation take a different turn.   
(Y/n) couldn’t get their eyes off of their boss’s neck and they felt flustered. They took another sip of Champagne, but got some on their chin. The liquid dripped from their mouth slightly and clung to their flesh. It made Black Hat’s mind go wild and he took the corner of his sleeve to wipe up the small mess as a courtesy which was something he never would do for anyone else. 

Both faces were painfully close to one another and the air thickened with hot breath dancing on each other.   
“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if it was alright to..” Black Hat trailed off and for the first time in forever, he was at a loss for words. (Y/n) slowly nodded.   
“No need to ask.”  
With that Black Hat moved in and pressed his lips against the other person’s. It sent a spark down (y/n)’s spine as they relaxed into the kiss. It was hungry and filled with a type of animalistic longing that one had never seen from the lord of darkness. In an instant, Black Hat was making his way down (y/n)’s jawline and stopped every so often to nibble and suck. Power was surging through his veins and he felt no need to stop. (Y/n) gasped in pleasure and was getting more and more warm.   
“Master I…” “hm?” Black Hat breathed into (y/n)’s ear.   
They shifted in their seat and couldn’t hold it in any longer, “sir I want you to… I give myself to you.” They released a shaky breath and sighed in pleasure.   
“Say no more” Black Hat purred in their ear and bit down surprisingly gently. 

Black Hat was fast with removing (y/n)’s top and left (skin color) flesh exposed to the thick air. Goosebumps lined their skin as they prepared for what was to come. Black Hat made his way to their collar bone and started biting, drawing a bit of blood and licked it up with his tongue. (Y/n) let out a string of moans and gasps in both pleasure and pain. Black Hat started then massaging (y/n)’s chest before sliding off his black gloves and revealing his dark hands. They were rough as he kept rubbing in circles. It was almost all too much for (y/n) to handle as they felt their center ache for more. 

Black Hat removed his tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt and vest. Once both were off, (y/n) could see his complete bare torso and gasped once it finally sank in what was going to happen. They had never imagined that their dreams would become real and there was a mix of forbidden pleasure and something that haunted their mind. It was almost sinful. Black Hat was a very powerful being and could crush them in one hand if he really wanted to. (Y/n) new this, but that only made the lust stronger.   
“This is wrong” (y/n) shivered thinking about being fucked by their boss. Black Hat smirked and whispered in (Y/n)’s ear, “so what if it is?”   
(Y/n) felt as if they just made a deal with the devil and there was no room to turn back now. It was really happening. The small person gulped and nodded as they realized that they didn’t care if it was taboo for someone to make love to their boss. They really wanted this and so they decided they deserved to have what they desired.   
Black Hat had one hand on his growing bulge and motioned for (y/n) to take his pants off for him. (Y/n) nodded and started to unbuckle the belt and undid the button and zipper tentatively. Black Hat’s member practically sprung out through his boxers and (y/n) had a flash of eagerness flash through their eyes. It had been everything they dreamt of. Once Black Hat was completely naked he grabbed the back of (y/n)’s head and lead them to his length.   
“Open” he commanded and the younger person did exactly what they were told. They opened their mouth and took him in almost fully. Black Hat grunted and rolled his eyes back with his head tilted to the ceiling. He started moving his hips to quicken the pace and almost hit the back of (y/n)’s throat. The other being gagged slightly and felt tears prick the corner of their eyes as a reflex. They hadn’t done anything like this before and they wanted to do the best job they possibly could for their master. The small person began licking up and down Black Hat’s shaft before swirling their tongue on the tip. This caused Black Hat to moan in ecstasy. He was growing impatient, however and decided he needed more.  
Black Hat pulled on (y/n)’s hair and forced them up. He then pulled off the bottoms of (y/n) and grabbed on their bare ass. If he wasn’t careful, Black Hat could seriously injure his employee and that was something he didn’t want.   
“Bend over” He barked orders at the other. (Y/n) with zest responded, “yes, sir.” This was the moment they had been dreaming of. 

Black Hat lined himself up with (y/n)’s entrance after rubbing himself with a slippery mixture to make penetration easier. Each waited for a second with bated breath before Black Hat made the first plunge. Euphoria cascaded over both parties and (y/n) shouted in absolute bliss.   
“S-sir!!!” Black Hat stretched them out almost completely and it was slightly painful.   
Black Hat groaned and threw his head back.   
“Fuck, I didn’t know you would be this good.” He mumbled and started to quicken his pace. Flesh hitting foreign flesh; the two kept going with a zeal that was matched with the other. The pair were completely in sync and their moans could be heard down the hall. Black Hat hit (y/n)’s back-side as he started to pound harder and deeper. He left a rather large bruise and was satisfied seeing the stinging skin change color. (Y/n) cried out as Black Hat only smirked with his pointed teeth showing.   
“Say my name” he purred.   
(Y/n) felt completely dirty but they were able to quietly muster out, “Black Hat”.   
He wasn’t pleased with the volume and he commanded again.   
“Say. My. Name.”  
“Black Hat!!” (Y/n) shouted like a prayer and gripped the end of the desk tighter. Black Hat chuckled and built up more speed. He knew both weren’t going to be able to last long. The larger being bent down and started pleasuring his partner so that he could be felt in every way.   
(Y/n) called out again, “when you do that sir, I-I’m going to..” their breath caught in their throat and they were unable to think. Black Hat grinned and continued rubbing and bucking his hips to create a rhythm of rapture. He growled at the sensation of being able to fill all of (y/n) with such ease and it gave him a different power he never knew he needed. 

Both people continued moving with each other and synching with the other’s motions. Black Hat was coming close to his release and he felt the orgasm bud with in him. He could tell by (y/n)’s sloppy movements that they were reaching their peak as well. Black Hat hissed and sped up one last time so that he was going faster and deeper than before. He muttered a string of incomprehensible words and praises to (y/n) as he felt himself liberate into the other person. (Y/n) matched his climax and quickly came all over Black Hat’s hand. The whole world seemed to shake under them as they were left in the mess of their sin and were bound by tissue and flesh.   
Black Hat milked out the last of him and slowly pulled out. His face was red and he was still panting, clearly still under the spell of what had just happened. He cleaned himself up and shuffled his clothes back on so that he was no longer exposed. (Y/n) felt a bit of shame but didn’t know what to say. Neither knew how to process the events that transpired. This was sure to change the dynamic of the boss and worker complex permanently. (Y/n) slid their clothing back on in silence as they were met with eyes watching their every move. They decided to break the quiet, “I had fun… sir, you were quite incredible..” They went back to feeling a bit awkward and Black Hat shook his head.   
“Black Hat. You can just call me Black Hat from now on. I wouldn’t mind” He almost smiled but remembered his composure. (Y/n) smiled and nodded, “I would like that very much sir- I mean, Black Hat.” With that they turned to make their way out the door and back to work so that the others might not wonder what was taking so long. Well first they needed to clean up.   
Black Hat stopped them before they reached the door and said with his voice low, “And I would like to see you in my office more often… If you would like to.” He quickly added at the end to not seem completely like an asshole.   
(Y/n’s) heart raced and their smile grew.  
“Of course.” They beamed and headed down the hall after closing the door.


End file.
